Because I Love You
by BubblesForever
Summary: Changed name used to be Teenagers Forever. "Katniss will you um, go out with me?" "Why would you want to go out with me?" "Because I love you." This is a modern day love story of Katniss and Peeta in high school. Multiple couples. A lot of ROMANCE! PLEASE READ! :)


**IMPORTANT A/N!**

**Heyyyy guys! It's been awhile, sorry I have been EXTREMELY busy****! Ok so my BFF is gonna co-write this story with me! SHE HAS THE BEST IDEAS! **** I'm REALLY gonna try to update every day but that doesn't mean that I will. So don't get your hopes up! BYEEEEE! **

**DISCLAIMER: I Own NOTHING but the laptop used to type this chapter! **

** *******PAGE BREAK*********

After I grab my muffin I quickly grab all my things and yell for Prim to hurry.

"COME ON PRIM!" I yell.

Soon after I yell for her I hear her light footsteps patter down the stairs. She quickly runs into the room and stops in front of me.

"How do I look?" she asks me while gesturing to her clothes. She looks perfect as always, and I tell her just that.

"Oh little duck, you look perfectly beautiful as always!" I tell her using her nickname I made for her.

"Thank you and KATNISS YOU KNOW I HATE THAT NAME!" she replies with that perfect playful grin of hers.

I quickly reply while matching her playful grin, "I know that's why I call you it."

I look down at my phone and realize that if we don't leave now we'll be late.

"Come on Prim we can't have you late for your first day, can we?" I say.

I open the front door as she grabs all her things, after she has everything we start the 10 minute walk to Prim's school. As we walk, there is a comfortable silence in the air. Soon we find ourselves outside the entrance to the junior high.

I hug Prim and say, "Bye, love you." She says I love you back then slips into the double doors of the building. As I start to walk to the high school I think about all my friends, I saw them all at least once over the summer but not much. I missed them all even playboy Finnick. But mostly I missed my girlfriends Madge, Jo, Delly, Clove, Annie, and Glimmer. We haven't had a sleepover in a while, and I was planning on having one. I'm interrupted from my thoughts as I feel someone lift me up from behind and spin me around in the air. I automatically scream and start thrashing around.

"OWW!" I hear a deep voice yell as they drop me on the ground. I turn to find Finnick on the ground rubbing his arm and head.

"Well you shouldn't have scared me like that!" I yell with a laugh starting to bubble in my chest, but I quickly stop it from erupting and decide to have some fun. A few seconds after I start to "cry" and Finnick quickly gets up forgetting about his injuries and runs to me.

"Oh my god, Katniss. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. Now I'm gonna get in trouble and…"

While Finnick started his ramble everyone in our group ran over to us to see why I was crying.

"Oh my gosh, Finnick what happened?!" I see Peeta yell interrupting Finnick's ramble of apologies.

"I don't know! I was just playing around and she started crying and…"

"Well find out why she's crying!" I hear Jo yell interrupting another ramble by Finnick.

Madge sits down next to me and whispers so only I can hear, "What's wrong, Kat?" I look up thru the "tears" and see everyone else arguing.

After deciding that this has gone on too long I quickly stand and say," Nothing's wrong." Everyone looks at me confused.

"Then why were you crying" I hear Annie's soft voice ask.

"I WAS KIDDING GUYS!" I yell playfully but also seriously. Everyone starts laughing and saying things such as "You're good," and "I can't believe I fell for that". We all walk together to get our schedules. After we get our schedules, locker number and combos. We all put our stuff in our lockers. We then meet to see who has matching classes. My schedule looks like this,

**SCHEDULE FOR KATNISS EVERDEEN GRADE 10**

**1****st**** period- English **

**2****nd**** period- Science**

**3****rd**** period- ARCHERY**

**4****th**** period- PE**

**5****th**** period- LUNCH**

**6****th**** period- FREE**

**7****th**** period- History**

**8****th**** period- Math**

I find out that I have 1st period with Peeta, Gale, Annie, and Madge. 2nd with Glimmer, Jo, Delly, Thresh, and Finnick. 3rd with Clove, Peeta, and Cato. 4th with everyone. 5th with everyone. 6th with Gale and Madge. 7th with Marvel, Clove, Annie, Delly, and Thresh. 8th Peeta, Jo, Glimmer, Cato, Finnick, Cato, Annie, and Marvel.

"At least none of us are alone." I hear Clove say happily. I'm happy too because I have 3 classes with Peeta. Only Madge knows that I kinda have a crush on Peeta. I made her promise REPEATEDLY that she would tell NO ONE. If he found out I don't know what I would do. His sapphire blue eyes, blonde curls, and that smile, OH that smile, make my heart melt. I wish he felt the same way.

"Katniss…" I hear Annie say to me. I look up and notice I was staring at Peeta; everyone including him is staring at me. I blush dark crimson and look down.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys later…" I hear Marvel say breaking everyone from there trance. We all walk to our first period class after saying bye. When we walk in I remember that Peeta also has this class. I remember him catching me staring and blush again. I feel Madge push me into the empty seat next to Peeta. He turns to me and smiles that perfect smile.

**********PAGE BREAK***************

The first two periods goes by in a blur; I soon realize I'm walking to archery with Madge and Gale. We walk outside to the field used for archery, the sky looks like Peeta's sapphire eyes. I then think about him forgetting where I am and trip over Madge's shoe and fall on my face in front of everyone, dragging Madge down with me. Gale hurriedly helps us up. The field erupts in laughter and it felt like the entire world was laughing at them. We ignore the laughter and walk over to Mr. Jones's supply shed to get our bows. We then walk over to where the others where and set up our bows to shoot. Madge shoots first, and then Gale, then I walk forward and shoot. I get all bull's-eyes but one, which isn't normal for me, but with all this thinking about Peeta maybe it is. Beside me I notice that a girl beside me gets all bull's-eyes, my eyes widen in shock because no one has ever beat me in archery before.

_Who does this girl think she is? I'm the BEST archer! _

The girl noticed me staring and gave me a cold smile. Everyone around gasps as their eyes linger on the girl's target.

"Awwwwwwwwwww SNAP!" Madge exclaims. I glare back at her with a look saying _shut your face, or you won't have one anymore!_

Mr. Jones walks towards us with a look of surprise on his face and says, "Looks like someone beat Katniss Everdeen at her own game."

"I'm Violet." The girl says her cold smile still in place.

A girl that looks just like _Violet_ pops out of nowhere and says giddily "And I'm Vega!"

I look between them and notice only a couple differences, like the girl called Vega was about 2 inches taller then _Violet, _and _Violet_ was a lot paler then Vega.

I just realized I had made my first rival.

**A/N**

**Hiiiiiiii! I cant update for a few days so I'll see you when I update next! BYEEEE! **


End file.
